


Dark-Naga!Prussia*Reader: Nowhere to Run {Vore}

by HetaPoke4Evr2



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Snakes - Fandom
Genre: Axis Powers Hetalia - Freeform, Beilschmidt, Dark Themed, F/M, Gen, Gilbert - Freeform, Hetalia, Horror, Naga, Other, Poisoning, Prussia/Reader - Freeform, Snakes, Supernatural - Freeform, Transformation, Violence, Vore, Weapons, idealogically sensitive material
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaPoke4Evr2/pseuds/HetaPoke4Evr2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with a short journey outside the village walls, and then paused by a run in with a certain, Germanic accented Snake Man, also known as a Naga, to whom your people had warned you about countless times. You knew you should have heeded their warnings better, but now you were faced with a dilemma: could you fight and escape alive, with your life in tact by the time it was over?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Story/Plot © Me<br/>Gilbert Beilshmidt/Prussia, Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark-Naga!Prussia*Reader: Nowhere to Run {Vore}

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS VORE. I'M TRYING MY HAND, THIS RARE TIME, AT SOMETHING NEW. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT VORE IS YOU NEED TO LOOK IT UP FIRST. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

* * *

**Dark-Naga!Prussia*Reader:** **Nowhere to Run {Vore}**

* * *

Your heart was beating a million miles per minute. Sweat dripped off your brow, your legs were burning, in fact, your entire body ached with the need of just a single moment to catch its breath.

But you couldn't stop. Not unless you wanted to be this Naga's next meal.

If only you had listened to your father about what lurked beyond the walls of the village. If only you had heeded the Great Elder's warnings to the young children of the vale.

If only.

~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~

_"Father, I'm going outside. I won't be back until dawn because the village elder asked me to pick some Trauksy berries.*"_

_With a nod of his head, you turned and left your home. Heading due west towards the village gate, you saw the Trauksy berries along the steep cliffside...and walked pasted them at the last possible second, making a dash for the gate. It was the perfect timing, you thought – the guards would be switching positions, and there would be no one to witness you slipping by. For too long have you been confined within the protective walls of your village, and only heard rumors and stories of the dangerous creatures that lurked beyond the walls._

_Okay, sure you believed them, but you were a born hunter and fighter. What if all these stories were false just to try and keep your people stuck in old traditions that long needed to be replaced with newer, more appealing methods of survival for the changing times? That's what you were determined to discover. The truth._

_As soon as you slipped past the guards who were too busy trying to figure out some idle matter in regards to someone's missing evening lunch, you dashed off into the dark woods without a second thought._

_You had left early in the morning, so you would have half a day to venture out, and half a day to return. A simple excuse of 'picking Trauksy berries too far along the edge of the cliff' could work. It had happened before on accident on many occasions with you and a couple of friends. The cliff's were set up in such a way that you could easily climb, but not so easily come back down. So normally, you had a tricky time finding a new path on the way down. And if they didn't believe you, what was the worse that could happen? Quite honestly, you were ready to spread the good news that there was nothing to those old folk tales anymore. Naga's were all but extinct, for all you were concerned. In your entire life watching the forest from the walls, you hadn't seen or heard a single one. So certainly they were all died out, you reasoned._

_However, a few hours in you were incredibly lost. Just when you were about to give up and climb a tree to help you find your exact location from the village, you heard someone whisper in a dark, sultry voice that almost hissed in a melancholy way, "If I were you, I'd sssstart to run."_

~*~*~* End Flashback *~*~*~

And that's where you currently found yourself. Running from a voice that continued to cackle as you ran, when it was quite obvious whoever they were were keeping up with you without breaking a sweat.

But what other choice did you have?? Not that you could say that you knew where you were---

You gasped as you broke out into a clearing that had you cornered against the edge of a high cliff face. You ran up to it, attempting to scale it, but only to fall back onto your buttocks with a grunt of pain escaping you. Before you could search for another means of escape, you heard a branch crack somewhere directly behind you, and you turned only to see something, or rather SOMEONE, observing you with a playful gaze.

"Hello, liebling...~"

There was only one description that matched that of the man, or rather creature, in front of you: a Naga.

His hair was snow white, similarly paired with pale skin that connected at the stomach with silver-like scales for a lower snake body. But out of all these observations you noted, it was his glaring red eyes that struck you the most. Yet they seemed almost familiar to you somehow, as if you had seen them before, perhaps a dream. But this was no time to be pondering something as precarious as that right now.

Without further hesitation, you unsheathed your hunting dagger and pointed it directly at the Naga. "What do you want?! If you've come after me for a fight, well then, it's a fight you'll get!" you warned, your voice dripping with a venom of its own, but much different compared to the venom certain to be hidden in the fangs of the enemy before you. _One wrong move and I'm dead. I've been told that Naga's are fearsome foes, a force to be reckoned with due to their incredible speed and prowess._ Your head snapped to analyze the Naga sideways when he suddenly spoke to you:

"I'vvvvve had my eyessss on you for a vvvvery, vvvvery long time, __________. It wassss only a matter of time before we would be reunited~ It wasss our awesssssome fate after all! Kesssssesssesssse~"

_Reunited?_ you questioned internally. _What is he talking about?!_ "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, naga. You speak in riddles."

The naga only slid across the forest floor smoothly as he came closer to you, making your entire body stiffen up as an almost delicious scent wafted up into your nostrils. _It's to help lure their prey!! Since they aren't entirely one species or another, but rather their own, they have to feed quite differently from regular animals._ You brought your dagger up as you moved into a defensive stance. "S-Stay back! I'm not afraid of you!"

Miraculously enough, the snake-man stopped, but only to let out a hissing bark of laughter. "KESSSESSSESESESSSE! Do you REALLY think that your human weaponsss can ssstop sssomeone like me...? I'm far too sssstrong and awesssome to be defeated sssso easssily! Essspecially not now...not with you, leibling~"

Before you could make any further threats or even consider making another, the naga was up in your face, making you stumble back on instinct, except you only bumped into a part of his elongated body slowly making its way around you. Taking advantage of your being caught off guard, he hissed and quickly wrapped himself tightly around you, so much so that you were practically being squeezed to death. His red eyes seemed to be smirking at you, though his lips were pressed into a tight line.

"Ssssso sssssilly, mortal~ Did you honesssstly think you could esssscape the great Gilbert, largely feared and renown in these parts as the 'Awessssomely Unsssstoppable Naga'...?"

Your eyes were widening by how tight he was constricting around you, his tail end reaching up to stroke some hair that had gotten caught in the bit of saliva that trickled out of your mouth, leaning his head over to lick it away with his snake tongue. Gilbert's lips now smirked along with his glittering ruby eyes, and he could see that you were about to faint, so he lessened his grip just enough so you could take a sharp inhale of air, chuckling as you fought and squirmed against his binds.

You inhaled so hard that you felt your lungs burning a bit from the pressure of practically having the life sucked out of you, making your entire body break out into a cold sweat as it struggled to stay conscious. Luckily you were able to keep it together, though unknowingly to you it would have been better if you HAD fallen unconscious for what was shortly to come for you. In fact, you would have preferred that he had killed you.

Gilbert laughed at your feeble struggles, starting to stroke your hair and cheeks with his silky soft hand, as if he was admiring your face for the first time. "You really ARE quite the looker now, liebling...not the besssst, but ssssatisfactory enough. Indeed, the awessssome me HASSS been looking for a mate to not only bear hisss little naga'sss to help terrorize the foresssst and thossse pathetic humanssss in the nearby vale who fear usss ssso much they are willing to cut themselvessss off from the world, but alssso..." His red eyes seemed to bore into yours in such an intensifying way it left you with a loss for words as you tried to regain your temporarily lost voice. "The awesssome one needsss a willing mate~ All the other female naga'sss find me too cruel and rough, but I think I found the one jusst now. Your eyesss are even the perfect (color)...I want them to be unique in our children~"

You barely managed to croak out a "W-what...??" Before your heart felt like it was stopping in your chest. You blushed massively, as it was then that your eyes landed on a small scar on the naga's neck. Realizing now where you HAVE met this man before, and for the first time you looked up at him in confusion. "...Gilbert...Beilschmidt...?" At that time, he clearly wasn't a man yet, nor you a woman, but you knew it had to be the same person. "Little Gil...? The boy who helped me find my way in the woods when I was a little girl...?" You had been traveling to a new location with your family through the wilderness, searching for a more suitable place to live, when you had stopped to admire a flower for a moment. However, when you had looked back up, your family was nowhere to be seen, and you ran all around frantically trying to find them. A child naga had found you, who gave you his full name in the hopes that you two would meet again when he was much older and stronger, and could take you as his wife. You blushed and giggled at the thought during that time, naively ignoring your parent's warnings of the naga's that lived in your world. 'Course, you had completely forgotten about the incident until this current moment.

Gilbert's red eyes finally warmed up completely, gazing down at you lovingly, being that he was much taller now than back then, he practically towered over you. "I had hoped you would remember, liebling." He pressed his lips to yours, and this time you reciprocated his aggressive action.

But soon there was something hard pressing against your clothed opening, and you immediately proceeded to resist. "N-NO! No I don't want to become yours! No! Stop it! W-We don't even know each other anymore!" _If ever,_ You contemplated silently. You whimpered as his white scaled torso shifts around you to help spread your legs wide but keep you completely immobile as he began carefully ripping the tight clothes around your thighs all around until he laid you completely bare in the center. He smirked darkly, a sinister smile upon his lips as he brought his face up to be level with yours, his tail twitching. "Don't worry, liebling. After I give you a healthy dosssse of my poisssson, you won't be able to resssissst my awessssome five metersss!"

Without any further warning, he bared his fangs and buried them deep within your neck, making you shriek out in an almost numbing pain. Tears leaked from your eyes as you felt his fangs pump some kind of fluid into your veins, making your body feel all tingly, and ultimately on FIRE. You moaned as your entire body flushed with arousal, whimpering softly as you felt your nether regions dampen considerably, and your (e/c) eyes drift over lazily to meet his ruby pair.

As soon as he felt he had forced enough of his toxin into your blood stream, to help make this a satisfying experience for you, he slid his long tongue down to wiggle inside of your opening. He pushed it up as far as it would go, even meeting your womb and delving in a little, feeling the girl he held squirm and moan in pleasure. _She's not only ripe for the taking, but she's experienced sex before...so I won't have to worry about not being rough with her._ At that discovery, he quickly removed his tongue, savoring her flavor as it returned to its proper place in his mouth.

His smile never left his face as he pressed his special groin up to meet hers, loving the scent of her arousal and her natural scent. "Don't worry...sssssoon all your awesssomesst dreamssss will come true~ Prepare yourssself for my awesssomenessss, liebling!"

Your back arched involuntarily as you felt something much like a normal man's shaft press inside of you, and then up up up UP – so far deep you never knew it was possible for someone to be that big. "A-AAAAHHH AAAAAHHH...!!" You yelped feeling yourself being stretched a little farther than you ever have by any of your past lovers, whimpering incessantly as he held his ground inside of you for a few minutes.

Gilbert almost smiled warmly at his victim, his soon-to-be-mate, really. He stroked your flushed cheeks with his human hands, cradling your immobile self within his coils. _She's so perfect and beautiful...I'm going to make her mine FOREVER. There is no one awesome enough to have her – she's brave and even a little stupid to come out here all alone, just like last time, but that's what I have fallen in love with. She is the girl I promised so long ago... She's obviously going to be the perfect naga wife~  Even if I have to keep her caged up like an animal, she WILL be mine!_

Almost immediately after he planned your fate without your consent, he began to thrust in and out at an unreal pace. Your juices mixed and flowed all around him, making him moan in ecstasy, grinning when your cries of pleasure matched or exceeded his own. "I love you liebling~ You're going to be my little mutated ssnake~ I'm going to make you whole...nnngh...verdammt* you feel sssso TIGHT and good...!" he groaned out in bliss.

As he thrusted, he could feel your walls tighten around him as you began nearing your own orgasm. Though he had only begun, he had no idea that he was the best you've ever had – even though he himself has only had one other fail-lover in his past. But at this point, you didn't care – all that mattered was for you to reach that climax. Your logical, level headed personality screamed at you from the back of your mind to resist this pleasure, but all your body could do was tense up gradually as your orgasm drew ever closer.

"M-More...more G-Gil..." you moaned softly in ecstasy. Your eyes rolled up into the back of your head, feeling him reach new depths inside of you as his excitement grew hearing your voice reach his ears.

"Say it again, liebling...hah...again!"

"I need more! More Gilbert! V-Vicious naga I want you to make me yours!" You don't know what had come over you, of course. It was obvious from the backside of your brain what had happened, but at the forefront of your mind? All that mattered was that you were being pleasured in the the most intimate way as possible, and you were NOT going to settle for anything less.

Gilbert laughed his signature hissing laugh, before doing as you requested, loving every second of the hardcore "love-making" he was providing you. In the lapse of a few minutes, the two of you orgasmed heavily and tightly clung to one another. You both were sweating as he thrust in and out of you slowly, helping the both of your ride off your highs. Once he stopped, he stayed inside of you, making sure to press his seed as deep inside of you so that he could hopefully make you pregnant. "How did THAT feel, liebling? You can't ssssay you haven't felt anything more awesssome in your entire life! Kesssesesesesssee!"

He loosened his white scaled coils around you so that you could fully embrace him tightly, and even tear up in happiness, making him chuckle darkly. "No need to cry now, __________. I've bedded you, and now you only belong to me. SSSince you have my essence inssside of you, and my blood pulsssing now in your veinss, you can make a choice: join me."

You blinked in surprise. _Well, that's not much of a choice, now is it? He's not quite the same sweet boy I remembered meeting..._ "...And if I should refuse?"

The ruby eyes peering down at you glinted with an almost sadistic expression. "Lets jusst sssay that you will have no choice but to comply. Whether you like it or not, I have been waiting long enough, and you cannot leave me."

You scoffed, and rolled your eyes. "Look, I DO care about you, Gilbert. But that was a LONG time ago! I mean, we don't know each other... it was just a foolish kid's promise! We didn't know any better. It was amazing having sex with you, yes, don't get me wrong, but I have to head back home sometime!" You kissed his lips before turning on your heel, and walking away – reaching down to scoop up your dagger in your hand but not putting it away. "I'll come see you soo--" you began to say, before a low, angry voice cut you off.

"That won't be necesssary, __________."

You turned around just in time to witness the enormous maw of Gilbert's mouth opening and then closing in around your head at lightening speed. As soon as you realized what was happening, you began to scream from partway inside his mouth, kicking at him and screaming at the top of your lungs. It took you a moment to remember you had your dagger, and instantly began to jab it at his side, only to realize in utter horror that their hide truly WAS too thick for a dagger to do damage. He quickly pried it out of your hands and threw it aside, making you tear up in fear.

Gilbert's smirk darkened, his blood red eyes finding pleasure watching you squirm as his hands were firmly planted on your hips, keeping you steady as he opened his mouth even wider to accommodate such a "meal." _I just love it when my prey squirms and tries to fight me...it feels so good going down my throat...Mein Gott is she awesome..._ He closed his eyes briefly before reopening them to watch your hopeless battle against him, his mouth inching down over your body slowly, but then he stopped, having a better idea. His hands began ripping away your clothing until you were completely nude. After that, he took a moment to teasingly roll your breasts around playfully, loving the feel of how they bounced, and relishing your shaking hands over his, but not in such a way that you were caressing and approving of his actions in any way, of course.

Glancing upwards at the sky, he knew it was almost time for him to return to his cave. So making sure he kept you firmly planted in place, he worked the muscles and bones in his jaw to expand further and wrap perfectly around your body as he forced you deeper into his wet maw. Beginning to taste the slightly salty flavor of your skin only made his mouth salivate twice as much, feeling your screams be drowned out a bit as he forced you only further inside of him. He could feel himself re-hardening deep south at the wonderful squirming sensation of you, his __________, in his mouth and the start of his esophagus.

Once his lips were down around your knees, he lifted his body upwards, and with a few upward lunges with his mouth, gulped you down completely. He licked his lips and let out a moan of happiness and pleasure feeling your fighting form slide down his throat, your screams reaching terrifying new heights as you slowly became rolled up inside of his tight, large belly like how a sushi was rolled and bound tightly in seaweed. Gilbert wiped a bit of saliva from his lower lip, red eyes gleaming as he turned onto his side with a pleased groan, rubbing his still twitching but enormously swollen belly with his two hands. He purred softly to it, much like a mother towards a new born not yet welcomed into the world. "Shh shh, __________...you're _my_ liebling now. I'm going to take good care of you from now on. Until death do us part. Once you calm down and finally accept your place by my ssside, which you SSOON will, I will let you out." He paused, thinking better of it, and chuckled almost evilly. "Oh, and you'll probably ssstart to notice your body changing shape very sssoon. You sssee, asside from my aroussal toxin, I alsso pumped in sssome transssssformation poisson, ssso soon you'll be jussst like me~"

He laughed coldly feeling you writhe even more inside of him, clearly in complaint, before looking to the side at your dagger, and grabbing it. "What a useless weapon. Even IF you had managed to take it insside of me with you, my naga hide isss too thick to allow ssuch a pathetic tool to cut me open. But jussst in casse you ever get any ideasss to come back here..."

Gilbert heaved himself back onto his belly, ignoring your continued muffled screams with nothing more than a passing thought as he moved and glided over the forest floor with the greatest of ease. He stopped just at the edge of the river, looking in the direction the water flowed – which so happened to be directly towards your village. "I'm sssure if they find thiss in the ssstream, they will know that you probably 'died'. It'll be better that way, liebling." He stroked the sides of his enlarged belly as if in a comforting manner, feeling it shudder for a moment after he said the following, "I love you, and I will die before I give you a chance to leave me. We'll be together forever, sso, danke – for getting lossst sso long ago, and today." He chucked the dagger fluidly towards the center of the wide river, smiling as he turned and, without a second glance, headed towards his cave to reap his rewards from the day.

~~~~~ Reader's Point of View ~~~~~

When you had felt Gilbert wrap his mouth around your head initially, your heart was gripped in a paralyzing fear when you realized that he was wanting to EAT you alive. You had screamed in fear, mind trying to wrap itself around the current situation, but being that it was unable to, you flew into a panic and lost your bearings. As soon as you felt him forcefully remove the dagger from your hands, you knew it was useless to fight against him. Even when he was forcing your clothes off, you knew you couldn't resist his desires. But given that you were born a fighter, there was no way in _hell_ that you were just going to "give in" to his wishes, and so you fought the whole way in and down – but you quickly recognized that your predator only seemed to relish in your actions...and defeat. Regardless,  you knew it was better to try SOMETHING rather than just lie limp in his hands and let everything occur. You had screamed and punched the whole way down to your final destination inside his stomach, feeling his sopping wet and, strangely, extremely silky fleshy walls close in around your entire torso with warmth.

You had persisted in trying to show him that you weren't going to be "taken," determined to find a way out, until you heard his chilling words at what you supposed was the river. You could only guess that by the roaring sound of water along the embankment after he had moved around, and shuddered to think of your body turning into something like HIM. But staying in denial wasn't going to change reality, as you could feel the tingling still throughout your limbs already. It was at this moment that you broke down in tears, feeling Gilbert's stomach walls tighten in around you even more. Perhaps he was trying to caress and comfort you in his own way, even if only in his excitement, but it only made you feel even more trapped. Trapped by your fate, and an unwavering destiny.

In time you would come to bear his naga children after your body completely transformed, to which he would finally let you out of his stomach. But seeing as possessive and sexually active, as well as some unknown hidden pleasure in keeping you inside his stomach for most of every week almost all your life, you didn't see any way out of this hell. Except when he wanted to make love to you and have you tend to the children naga's, with most of them having his scale and hair color but your eyes, you normally did feel as though you lived in an inescapable world full of only he and your naga children. You were let out semi frequent, but it still wasn't enough, and he might have allowed you more freedom if you actually stayed by his side.  Any attempts you made to escape only resulted in your punishment – sometimes months without food as you were stowed away in his second stomach, to the point you were pleading for his forgiveness. He even started to find some way to "finger" and pleasure you deep inside of his stomach, with "feelers" within his stomach walls coming out randomly to suck and tease you sexually in your most intimate regions. Some days he was more merciful than others, but most of the time: you were just simply HIS. No title in particular, just HIS.

As the years went by, and you became more closely "acquainted" with your permanent lover, you would come to note many times why your family and the entire village had insisted that Naga's are creatures not to be trifled with.

~ ~ The End ~ ~

**Author's Note:**

> FURTHER DETAILS:  
> * = Invented by me, the author; berries that fight paralysis poison from a snake bite, as well as a cure for the common cold. However, they are hard to get to. In your village, you have a steep cliff where they grow all along the edge, but are still within the village grounds. They are difficult to pick because they are covered with sticky thorns that cling to you and make a nasty surprise if you try to sit down on one. XD  
> * = "vermdammt" ---> "damn" in German


End file.
